kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Soldier
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the full debut of Build SmaphoWolf Form, having previously appeared briefly in the video in episode 9, the in-series debut of Build PhoenixRobo Form, after its appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Kazumi Sawatari's first on-screen transformation into Kamen Rider Grease, and the return of Nariaki Utsumi following his apparent death in episode 12. Synopsis The man holding his own Sclash Driver is known as Hokuto’s assassin, Kazumi Sawatari. But the Sclash Driver was developed by Sento, so how is it in the hands of Hokuto already?! Before all those questions could be answered, Kazumi transforms into Kamen Rider Grease! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Castle Hard Smash: *Stag Hard Smash: *Owl Hard Smash: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Phoenix, Wolf, Panda ***Abiotic: Robot, Smapho, Rocket ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Helicopter (once in Sclash Driver /Twin Breaker) **Castle Hard Smash ***Castle **Stag Hard Smash ***Kuwagata **Owl Hard Smash ***Fukurou *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Sparkling Form, PhoenixRobo Form, SmaphoWolf Form, RocketPanda Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Viewership': 2.7% *'Formula of the title:' \#\{family\ of\ finite\ group\}=18 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Phoenix ***Abiotic: Robot *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Densha, Light ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Phoenix, Wolf, Kuma ***'Abiotic': Robot, Smapho, Helicopter, Televi **'Bottles in Night Rogue's possession': Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': Cobra **'Bottles in Castle Hard Smash's possession': Castle **'Bottles in Stag Hard Smash's possession': Kuwagata **'Bottles in Owl Hard Smash's possession': Fukurou **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *The lock screen on Kazumi's phone revealed that the date of this episode is January 14th, the same as its air date. ** Coincidentally, this episode also aired on Kouhei Takeda's (Kazumi Sawatari's actor) 32nd birthday. **However, the day shown on the phone is Monday (月), which means this episode happened January 14th, 2019 in Build timeline. It seems like it is a production mistake that happened when they deliberately set the phone's date to match the airing date, but didn't notice the incorrect year. *Sento failed attempt to transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge mirrors Ryuga Banjo's failed attempt to transform into Kamen Rider Build in Episode 6. *When Grease introduces himself, music from is used. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Rider Wars Start, The Golden Soldier, The Forbidden Item and The Devil's Trigger. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 5, DVD 91R ZCOJk0L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 黄金のソルジャー. *Toei TV's official episode guide for 黄金のソルジャー References Category:New Form Episode